


keeping sane

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Newt, Top Minho, dom minho, name calling kink, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just weird sex between minho and newt</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping sane

Getting out of the WICKED building and onto the berg had been a challenge, but Thomas, Minho, Newt, Brenda, and Jorge had all made it on in one piece. Jorge immediately went to the front of the aircraft with Brenda close behind, leaving the gladers alone in the back of the huge berg. Newt immediately went over to one of the small couches and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking quietly to himself. Minho rolled his eyes, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Thomas.

Minho just rolled his eyes again, “Are you kidding me?” Thomas just narrowed his eyes at the Asian boy in warning. Minho scoffed, throwing his hands up in defeat, “I mean seriously, am I the only one who sees how pathetic this is? We’ve been through a maze filled with killing machines, a deadly desert, busted out of WICKED’s head-quarters, and he pouts over this?” He gestured over to Newt, who seemed too lost in his own thoughts to hear the other two boys talk about him.

Thomas pinched Minho’s arm, “Can you at least try to not be so unsympathetic for one minute?”

“I can’t,” Minho said, his eyes lowering to the floor, “Not when I have to see him all like…”

“All like what?” Newt finally jumped in, standing up and looking at the other boy’s with hard, angry eyes, “acting all like a crank because news flash Minho, I am one.”  
Minho narrowed his eyes, obviously growing more and more frustrated with the current situation, “No you’re not one of…them Newt-not yet. And I won’t let you go crazy like that.”

Newt laughed dryly, “You’re a little too late for that buddy.”

Minho sighed heavily through his nose, talking through his clenched teeth, “Newt just stop acting like a shuck baby for one minute-“

“I am not acting like a baby,” Newt said, clenching his fist tightly and looking at Minho with wild eyes and a tight jaw.   
Thomas felt stuck, wanting to jump in but not knowing how to calm the other boys down. “Guys let’s all just take a deep breath.”

“Shut up Thomas,” Newt yelled, his voice growing louder and his body shaking with anger, “Just both of you shut up before I lose my mind.”

“I thought you already were,” Minho hisses back.

A hurt look passed over Newt’s angry face, and he unclenched his fist. He sighed deeply, “God what’s wrong with me?” He sunk back down on the couch, putting his face in his hands, his shoulders visibly shaking. Thomas and Minho glanced at one another before Minho walked over to the blond boy, sinking down on the couch next to him.   
He placed a hand on Newt’s back, “We’ll figure something out Newt, I won’t let you…I can’t…I just can’t lose you.”

Newt twitched before sitting up, his face red from tears but void of any emotion, “Oh you can’t? You won’t, what about me? I’m the one with a disease eating away at my brain while we chat like chums. Give me a bloody break.”

Minho closed his eyes, letting out a short huff of annoyance, “Look, I’m sorry, but I’m really just trying to help you.”

“You can really help me by leaving me alone,” Newt said, his voice remaining cold and tired sounding.

Minho opened his mouth, obviously about to argue the older boy back, but Thomas interjected, “Okay, we’ll leave you alone for a bit.” The black haired boy looked ready to punch Thomas, but Thomas didn’t let this faze him, “Come on Minho, we can go check in with Brenda and Jorge and then go to sleep, we got a long flight to Denver.”

Minho groaned in frustration, standing up and turning to Newt, “Fine but when we come back you better be in a better mood.”

Newt rolled his eyes, “I’ll really try and be all peachy about the situation just for the sake of your comfort Minho.”

Minho kept his mouth shut (for once), and turned to follow Thomas through the door separating the front of the berg from the back. They walked through and saw Brenda sitting next to Jorge. Jorge was focused on flying them to Denver, but Brenda seemed happy for the company of a tired boy and a very frustrated one. 

Thomas and Brenda talked aimlessly for a while, making sure to leave out anything having to do with Newt or the flare, before landing on the topic of dogs.

“Yeah, there are still dogs; not many people keep them as pets anymore though. They won’t catch the flare, but not many people want to take care of a dog with things being the way they are. I used to have a pet dog,” Brenda said, smiling sadly at the thoughts of her old friend

Minho seemed interested in this topic because he finally broke his silence, “Did you have a collar for him?”

Brenda looked confused by the question but nodded, “I might still have his collar somewhere on here; he really liked riding in the berg for some reason,” She said, looking through the small compartments of the berg until she made a small sound of triumph. “Here it is,” Brenda said, holding up a plain leather collar.

Minho looked at the collar with interest, his eyes scanning over the old leather. Brenda and Thomas shared a look and Thomas just shrugged, neither of them able to come up with a reason for Minho’s odd behavior. The two fell into another mindless conversation while Minho kept to himself. Eventually Brenda excused herself to the bathroom, setting the dog collar down on her seat. Thomas left to go to bed early, and Jorge was intently focused on flying. Minho knew this would be his only chance to carry out the twisted plan in his mind, so he quickly grabbed the collar and left the room.

He looked around the back of the berg, noticing that Brenda and Thomas had gone further back in the berg behind another set of doors, leaving Minho and Newt alone in the middle of the berg with the couches. Newt was sitting on the floor beside the couch, knees pulled to his chest and rocking slightly. He was muttering to himself, his wide, paranoid eyes flickering around the room wildly.

Minho walked over to him purposefully, holding the collar in a tight fist. He kneeled down in front of the blond boy, taking Newt’s face in his hands. Newt’s anxious expression immediately turned hostile when his eyes meet Minho’s, “I thought I told you to leave me the shuck alone.”

“We let you have you’re pity party,” Minho practically growled, “Now I’m going to bring some sense back to you.”

Newt was about to argue but Minho silenced any words with a crushing kiss, shutting the blond boy’s trail of thoughts off immediately. Newt made a small noise in the back of his throat, his fist coming undone slowly to grip onto Minho’s shirt as he melted into the kiss.

Minho pulled back, panting slightly. Newt whined, trying to press their lips back together, “Don’t stop you bloody idiot.”

“You want to sit in here and act like a shucking crank, then I’ll treat you like one,” Minho growled, pulling away enough to fit the collar around Newt’s neck, sliding the clasp shut just tight enough to make the British boy gasp. Newt lifted a hand to feel the collar that now rested heavily against his skin. Surprisingly he didn’t feel trapped; instead he felt safe and secured. 

Minho looked a little nervous, worried that his boyfriend wouldn’t like this as much as he did, but was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar fire burning in Newt’s eyes. “Oh Minho,” he breathed out, his cheeks flushing red as he lowered his hands from the collar to rest on Minho’s shoulders.

“It’s not too much?” Minho asked, brushing their noses together. He closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasant feeling of Newt’s breath against his face. “Just tell me if you want to stop and I will,” Minho promised, his voice low and gravelly.

Newt shook his head wildly, “No please don’t stop-god I want this Minho. I want you to fuck me and put me in my place, please.”

Minho groaned from deep within his chest, his half hard cock giving a twitch of interest at how wrecked his boyfriend sounded already. He loved roughing Newt up and getting him completely debauched. He lifted his hands to grip two fistfuls of Newt’s sandy blond hair, tugging on it roughly and pulling a gasp from the boy in front of him. “God Newt, I’m going to show you who’s in control. You’d like that huh? You’d like me to shove your face into the floor and pound into your ass while you just take it,” Minho growled, biting and sucking dark marks onto Newt’s pale neck.

Newt moaned loudly, feeling arousal burn hotly in his stomach. He crawled onto Minho’s lap, forcing Minho to sit on the floor while he grinded on top of his boyfriend’s lap. “Yes Minho, I want you to fuck me so hard. Make me your bitch,” Newt moaned, locking his burning eyes onto Minho’s. 

Minho took action at that, getting onto his knees and moving Newt onto his stomach on the floor. He lifted Newt’s thighs up, lifting the boy’s butt in the air while keeping his face and chest on the floor. Minho pulled Newt’s pants down to his mid-thigh, exposing his pale butt. He lifted a hand to slap Newt’s right cheek hard, leaving a red, stinging hand mark; relishing in the loud whine that left Newt’s mouth. 

“Keep quiet before someone comes in here,” Minho said, leaving another slap on Newt’s left cheek. Newt bit his forearm, looking back over his shoulder at Minho, “Then hurry up, I’m bloody dying Minho.”

Minho ignored him, instead focusing on pulling Newt’s cheeks apart gently and licking over his hole teasingly. Newt gasped, his hips pushing back against the warm pleasure. Minho continued to lick wetly over Newt’s hole, saliva running down his chin as he messily ate his boyfriend out. He pulled back to push in two fingers, licking wetly around them and separating them to stretch his boyfriend out. Newt was whining and moaning, trying but failing to keep quiet as he pushed back against Minho’s fingers.

“Look at you,” Minho said, pulling back to look down at Newt, soaking in the gorgeous sight of him, “fucking yourself back on my fingers, I don’t even need to do anything because you’re so desperate that you’re doing all the work. You little slut, couldn’t even wait for me to move my fingers.”

Newt whimpered when Minho pushed in a third finger, fucking into him fast and hard with his fingers. “Fuck just do it Minho I’m ready, I need you now,” Newt moaned.  
Minho pulled his fingers out, causing the older boy to gasp at the sudden emptiness. He quickly leaned down and spit directly on Newt’s hole, making his boyfriend freeze before moaning hotly, “Oh my god, Minho that’s so dirty, so hot.”

“Yeah you liked that?” Minho asked, rubbing the spit into Newt, making sure he was thoroughly wet, “I hope you do because that’s the only lube you’re getting.”

Newt whimpered, burying his face in his forearms and pushing his ass back. Minho pushed his pants down far enough to pull his hard cock out, spiting in his hand and rubbing it on his erection until it was dripping wet. He slowly pushed in to Newt’s entrance, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him. Newt whined, his hips instinctively pulling away from the hard dick that threatened to rip him apart. Minho tscked disapprovingly, putting his hand to the side of Newt’s head, pressing the boy’s face against the ground roughly. 

“Be a good little whore for me, remember that you belong to me right now,” Minho said, his voice low as he put his fingers around the collar on Newt’s neck.

Newt moaned when Minho finally pushed in all the way, his mind going blank to the pleasure he was receiving. “Please fuck me,” he finally moaned, growing impatient with Minho waiting for him to adjust to the girth inside of him. Minho groaned, pulling out and pushing back in again roughly, setting a slow, hard pace. His hard thrust pushing Newt against the floor, his cheek rubbing against the hard surface beneath it. He was hardly bothered by his body rubbing uncomfortably against the floor; too caught up in the way Minho just where to aim his thrust so that he was hitting Newt’s prostate every time, driving the boy insane.

Minho tugged on the collar, making the leather material tighten around Newt’s throat just enough to shorten the British boy’s air supply. “Oh God-“ Newt gasped, his head spinning with the overloading sensations of how good everything Minho was doing to him felt. He started to push his hips back against Minho, meeting every thrust eagerly, crying out loudly in pleasure, mindlessly begging for more.

The dark haired boy was groaning in the back of his throat, his hand tightening around the collar, inching closer to the edge with every cry that left Newt’s mouth. He thrust hard into Newt’s prostate, causing the other boy to climax loudly, moaning and whining as he released his load all over the floor beneath him. Newt’s body tightened up with his orgasm, the tight heat sending shocks of hot pleasure through Minho before it all became too much and he tipped over the edge, filling Newt with his orgasm.

“Oh fuck Newt,” Minho groaned, grinding into Newt slowly before pulling out of his boyfriend gently. He sat back on his heels, pushing a hand through his sweaty hair and looking down at his lover. Minho smiled, feeling accomplished with how wrecked Newt looked. His ass was red and leaking come, his back sweaty, and his thighs shaking. Minho stood up, reaching down to scoop Newt up into his arm’s, cradling the blond boy to his chest as he sat down on the couch, gingerly laying Newt across his lap. 

Newt looked peaceful laying on Minho’s lap and the sight made the Asian boy remember how much simpler things had been in the Glade. For a moment he wished that he had known Newt before all this WICKED stuff had happened to them. Things would’ve been so much easier for them without all this saving the world stuff going on around them constantly; he would’ve been able to give Newt the peace he deserved.

Minho was absentmindedly petting Newt’s hair, gently pushing the boy’s bangs back only to have the hair fall right back into place. Newt glanced up at Minho, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes wide, but relaxed. “Thank you,” he mumbled softly, keeping his calm eyes on Minho’s face.

Minho looked down at Newt lovingly, his thumb brushing over Newt’s kiss swollen lips gently, “For what?”

“Keeping me sane,” Newt replied, pressing a soft kiss to Minho’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry its 1 in the morning and newt would look so pretty with a collar


End file.
